idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Releases von AKB48
AKB48 aktiv: seit Oktober 2005 Alben: 2011.06.08 Koko ni Ita Koto 2012.08.15 1830m 2014.01.22 Tsugi no Ashiato 2015.01.21 Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe! 2017.01.25 Thumbnail 2018.01.24 Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru Stage Alben: 2007.03.07 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" 2007.03.07 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" 2007.03.07 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" 2007.03.07 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" 2007.03.07 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls" 2007.03.07 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" 2008.12.27 AKB48 Maseka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsushinai yo ne? 2009.08.11 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" 2009.08.11 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" 2009.08.11 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" 2010.08.07 Team K 6th Stage "RESET" 2010.08.07 Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" 2010.09.18 Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" 2013.01.01 Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Ren'aichuu" 2013.01.01 Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" 2013.01.01 Team B 1st Stage "Seishun Girls" 2013.01.01 Team B 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" 2013.01.01 Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" 2013.01.01 Himawari-gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" 2013.01.01 Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage - Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ikanai 2013.01.22 Team 4 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" Best of Alben: 2008.01.01 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs 2006-2007~ 2010.04.07 Kamikyokutachi 2010.07.14 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs Kanzenban~ 2015.11.18 0 to 1 no Aida Vinyls: 2016.10.01 Koisuru Fortune Cookie Indies Singles: 2006.02.01 Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2006.06.07 Skirt, Hirari Singles: # 2006.10.25 Aitakatta # 2007.01.31 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru # 2007.04.18 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou # 2007.07.18 BINGO! # 2007.08.08 Boku no Taiyou # 2007.10.31 Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? # 2008.01.23 Romance, Irane # 2008.02.27 Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 # 2008.10.22 Oogoe Diamond # 2009.03.04 10nen Zakura # 2009.06.24 Namida Surprise! # 2009.08.26 Iiwake Maybe # 2009.10.21 RIVER # 2010.02.17 Sakura no Shiori # 2010.05.26 Ponytail to Chouchou # 2010.08.18 Heavy Rotation # 2010.10.27 Beginner # 2010.12.08 Chance no Junban # 2011.02.16 Sakura no Ki ni Narou # 2011.05.25 Everyday, Katyusha # 2011.08.24 Flying Get # 2011.10.26 Kaze wa Fuiteiru # 2011.12.07 Ue kara Mariko # 2012.02.15 GIVE ME FIVE! # 2012.05.23 Manatsu no Sounds good! # 2012.08.29 Gingham Check # 2012.10.31 UZA # 2012.12.05 Eien Pressure # 2013.02.20 So long! # 2013.05.22 Sayonara Crawl # 2013.08.21 Koisuru Fortune Cookie # 2013.10.30 Heart Ereki # 2013.12.11 Suzukake no Ki no Michi de "Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru" to Itteshimattara Bokutachi no Kankei wa Dou Kawatteshimau no ka, Bokunari ni Nannichi ka Kangaeta Ue de no Yaya Kihazukashii Ketsuron no You na Mono # 2014.02.26 Mae Shika Mukanee # 2014.05.21 Labrador Retriever # 2014.08.27 Kokoro no Placard # 2014.11.26 Kibouteki Refrain # 2015.03.04 Green Flash # 2015.05.20 Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai # 2015.08.26 Halloween Night # 2015.12.09 Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby # 2016.03.09 Kimi wa Melody # 2016.06.01 Tsubasa wa Iranai # 2016.08.31 LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai # 2016.11.16 High Tension # 2017.03.15 Shoot Sign # 2017.05.31 Negaigoto no Mochigusare # 2017.08.30 #SukiNanda # 2017.11.22 11gatsu no Anklet # 2018.03.14 Jabaja # 2018.05.30 Teacher Teacher # 2018.09.19 Sentimental Train # 2018.11.28 NO WAY MAN # 2019.03.13 Jiwaru DAYS # 2019.09.18 Sustainable Digital Singles: 2009.08.29 Arigatou -2010 Natsu Ver.- 2008.06.13 Baby! Baby! Baby! 2011.04.01 Dareka no Tame ni -What can I do for someone?- 2013.03.08 Tenohira ga Kataru Koto DVD: 2007.01.31 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Nai ze!~" in Nihon Seinenkan Normal Version 2007.01.31 First Concert "Aitakatta "Hashira wa Nai ze!" in Nihon Seinenkan Shuffle Version 2007.03.21 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" 2007.03.21 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" 2007.03.21 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" 2007.03.21 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" 2007.03.21 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls" 2007.03.21 Starter Kit "Ima kara Demo Maniau AKB48!!" 2007.07.18 "Haru no Chotto Dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada da ze AKB48!~" in Nihon Kouseinenkin Kaikan 2007.11.28 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" 2007.11.28 Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" 2008.03.26 Team B 1st Stage ~Seishun Girls~ 2008.04.23 Himawari-gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" 2008.07.25 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2008 2008.08.30 Baby! Baby! Baby! Video Clip Collection 2008.09.26 Team B 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" 2008.10.02 Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ikanai" 2008.11.20 Live DVD wa Derudaroukedo, Yappari Iki ni Kagiruze! AKB48 Natsu Matsuri 2008.12.27 AKB48 Maseka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsushinai yo ne? 2009.02.28 Nenwasure Kanshasai Shuffle Sumaze, AKB! SKE mo Yoroshiku ne 2009.04.03 Team B 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" 2009.04.23 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2009 2009.08.08 "Kami Kouen Yotei" Shohan no Jijou ni Yori, Kami Kouen ni Naranai Baai mo Arimasuno de, Goryoushou Kudasai. 2009.09.11 Team K 4th Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" 2009.11.01 AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour 2009.11.01 AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri 2009.11.01 AKB48 Bunshin no Jutsu Tour / AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri 2010.04.23 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2010 2010.04.23 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" 2010.06.12 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" 2010.06.19 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" 2010.06.23 AKB48 Manseki Matsuri Kibou Sanpi Ryouron 2010.07.14 Nogashita Sakanatachi~Single Video Collection~ 2010.10.02 AKB48 Suprise wa arimasen 2010.11.28 AKB48 AKB ga yattekita!! 2011.01.20 AKB48 TeamOgi Matsuri 2011.02.06 AKB48 SKE48 LIVE IN ASIA 2011.02.26 Tokyo Aki Matsuri 2011.03.09 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2011 2011.04.22 DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 to be continued 10 Nengo, Shojo Tachi wa Ima no Jibun ni Nani wo Omounodaro? 2011.06.24 AKB ga Ippai ~The Best Music Video~ 2011.10.15 AKB48 Minogashita Kimitachi e ~AKB48 Group Zenkouen~ 2011.12.28 AKB48 Yoshaa Ikuzo! in Seibu Dome First Concert DVD 2011.12.28 AKB48 Yoshaa Ikuzo! in Seibu Dome Digest Edition 2011.12.28 AKB48 Yoshaa Ikuzo! in Seibu Dome Special Box 2012.02.07 AKB ga Ippai ～SUMMER TOUR 2011～ 2012.03.21 AKB48 in a-nation 2011 2012.03.28 AKB48 Kohaku Taiko Uta Gassen 2012.04.20 DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 Show must go on Shoujo Tachi wa Kizutsukinagara, Yume wo Miru 2012.05.04 AKB48 Team Ogi Matsuri 2011 2012.06.13 AKB48 Request Hour Set List Best 100 2012 2012.09.05 Maeda Atsuko Namida no Sotsugyo Sengen! in Saitama Super Arena ~Gyomu Renraku. Tanomuzo, Katayama Bucho!~ 2012.11.22 AKB48 National Tour 2012 Nonaka Misato, Ugoku. ~47 Todoufuken de Aimashou~ Team K Okinawa Kouen 2012.11.28 AKB48 in TOKYO DOME ~1830m no Yume~ 2013.02.28 Minogashita Kimitachi e 2 ~AKB48 Group Zen Kouen~ 2013.03.01 AKB48 Gaigairyokou Nikki ~Hawai wa Hawai~ 2013.03.16 AKB48 National Tour 2012 Nonaka Misato, Ugoku. ~47 Todoufuken de Aimashou~ Special DVDBOX 2013.03.27 Dai 2 Kai AKB48 Kohaku Taiko Utagassen 2013.04.06 Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" 2013.04.06 AKB48 Team K 6th Stage "RESET" 2013.04.06 Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" 2013.04.06 Team 4 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" 2013.04.24 AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2013 2013.04.26 DOCUMENTARY OF AKB48 NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN Shoujo Tachi wa Namida no Ato ni Nani wo Miru? 2013.09.11 Million ga Ippai ~AKB48 Music Video Shu~ 2013.09.25 AKB48 Group Rinji Sokai ~Shirokuro Tsukeyojyanaika!~ 2013.10.09 AKB48 Super Festival ~Nissan Stadium, Chicche! Chicchakunaishi!!~ 2013.10.09 Million ga Ippai ~AKB48 Music Video Collection~ Best Collection 2013.11.09 AKB48 Group Research Students Concert ~Oshimen Hayai Mono Gachi~ 2013.12.18 AKB48 2013 Manatsu no Dome Tour ~Madamada, Yaranakya Ikenai Koto ga Aru~ 2014.04.09 Dai 3 Kai AKB48 Kouhaku Taiko Uta Gassen 2014.06.04 AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 200 2014 2014.06.13 AKB48 Tandoku Haru Con in Kokuritsu Kyougiba ~Omoide wa Zenbu Koko ni Sutete Ike!~ 2014.07.23 AKB48 Group Dai Sokaku Matsuri ~Jidai wa Kawaru. Dakedo, Bokuraha mae shika Muka ne!~ 2014.09.17 AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 200 2014 2014.10.29 Oshima Yuko Sotsugyo Concert in Ajinomoto Stadium ~6 Gatu 8 Ka no Kosui Kakuritsu 56% (5 Gatsu 16 Nichi Genzai), Teruterubozu wa Koka ga Arunoka?~ 2014.11.07 DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 The time has come Shojotachi Wa, Ima, Sono Senaka Ni Nani Wo Omou? 2014.12.10 AKB48 Group Tokyo Dome Concert ~Surunayo? Surunayo? Zettai Sotsugyo Happyo Surunayo?~ SINGLE SELECTION 2015.04.27 AKB48 Zenkoku Tour 2014 Anata ga Ite Kurerukara. ~Nokori 27 Todou Fuken de Aimashou~ 2015.04.23 Dai 4 Kai AKB48 Kohaku Taiko Utagassen 2015.04.30 AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 1035 2015 2015.07.29 AKB48 Young Member Zenkoku Tour / Haru no Tandoku Concert in Saitama Super Arena AKB48 Young Members Zenkoku Tour ~ Mirai wa ima kara tsukura reru~ AKB48 Haru no Tandoku Concert ~Jikisou Imada Shugyou-chuu~ 2015.08.06 Dai 2-kai AKB48 Dai Undoukai & Dai 2-kai AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015.09.09 AKB48 41st Single Senbatsu Sosenkyo ~Jyuni Yoso Fukano, Oare no Ichiya~ & Koyasai ~Ato no Matsuri~ 2015.11.04 AKB48 Manatsu no Tandoku Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Kawaei-san no Koto ga Suki deshita~ 2015.02.10 Dai 5 Kai AKB48 Kohaku Taiko Utagassen 2016.04.27 AKB48 Tandoku Request Hour Set List Best 100 2016 2016.04.27 AKB48 Group Request Hour Set List Best 100 2016 2016.07.20 Shuku Takahashi Minami Sotsugyo "148.5cm no Mita Yume" in Yokohama Stadium 2016.09.28 AKB48 45th Single Senbatsu Sou Senkyo ~Bokutachi wa Dare ni Tsuite Ikeba Ii?~ 2016.12.14 Sonzaisuru Riyu DOCUMENTARY of AKB48 2016.12.23 Butai 'Majisuka Gakuen' ~Lost In The SuperMarket~ 2017.02.01 AKB48 Group Doji Kaisai Concert In Yokohama: Kotoshi wa Rank In Dekimashita Shukugakai / Rainen Koso Rank In Suruzo Kekki Shukai 2017.02.28 AKB48 Team A 7th stage 「M.T. ni Sasagu」 2017.03.01 Dai 6 Kai AKB48 Kohaku Taiko Uta Gassen 2017.04.19 Koji Matsuri ~Kojima Haruna Kanshasai~ 2017.10.04 Ano Koro ga Ippai ~AKB48 Music Video Collection~ 2018.02.28 Dai 7-kai AKB48 Kouhaku Taiko Uta Gassen 2019.03.20 Dai 8-kai AKB48 Kouhaku Taiko Uta Gassen 2019.06.19 AKB48 Group Request Hour Set List Best 100 2019 DVD Magazine: 2009.10.17 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.1 AKB48 13th Single Senbatsu Sosenkyo "Kamisama ni Chikatte Gachi Desu" 2009.12.12 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.2 AKB48 Natsu no Saru Obasan Matsuri in Fujikyu High Land 2010.01.20 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.3 AKB48 Kaigai Ensei 2009 2010.09.04 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.4 AKB48 17th Single Senbatsu Sosenkyo "Kaasan ni Chikatte, Gachi Desu" 2010.12.25 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.5 AKB48 19th Single Senbatsu Janken Taikai 2011.01.29 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.6 AKB48 Yakushiji Hono Kouen 2010 "Yume no Hanabira Tachi" 2011.09.23 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.7 AKB48 22nd Single Senbatsu Sosenkyo "Kotoshi mo Gachi Desu" 2011.12.24 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.8 AKB48 24th Single Senbatsu "Janken Taikai 2011.9.20" 2013.06.22 AKB48 DVD MAGAZINE VOL.12 AKB48 Unit Matsuri 2013 Photobooks: 2006.02.18 AKB48 Welcomebook vol.1 2006.03.01 Micchaku! "AKB48" Photo Album Vol. 1 The Debut 2006.06.15 AKB48 Welcomebook vol.2 2007.03.03 AKB48 Jump & Cry ― Shinoyama Kishin Shashinshuu 2008.03.18 AKB48 Visual Book 2008 - featuring Team A 2008.03.18 AKB48 Visual Book 2008 - featuring Team K 2008.03.18 AKB48 Visual Book 2008 - featuring Team B 2008.03.18 AKB48 Visual Book 2008 - featuring Research Student 2008.12.16 AKB48 Complete Book 2005-2008 2009.08.20 AKB48 Sousenkyo! Mizugi Sunrize Happyou 2009.12.08 AKB48 Oversea Travel Diary 2010.07.23 AKB48 Visual Book 2010 - featuring Team A 2010.07.23 AKB48 Visual Book 2010 - featuring Team K 2010.07.23 AKB48 Visual Book 2010 - featuring Team B 2011.10.xx Marugoto AKB48 Essays: 2011.09.xx AKB48 Janken Senbatsu Official Guide Book 2011 2011.09.xx AKB48 1/48 Idol to Guamu de Koishitara Official Guide Book 2011.10.xx AKB48 Changing Sticker Book Team A 2011.10.xx AKB48 Changing Sticker Book Team K 2011.10.xx AKB48 Changing Sticker Book Team B 2011.09.xx AKB48 Chugaku English 2011.10.xx AKB48 Saikyo Maruhi Joho Kyoku Manga: 2010.12.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 1 2011.03.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 2 2011.06.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 3 2011.09.16 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 4 2011.11.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 5 2012.01.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 6 2012.03.16 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 7 2012.05.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 8 2012.07.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 9 2012.09.14 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 10 2012.11.16 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 11 2013.02.15 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 12 2013.04.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 13 2013.06.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 14 2013.08.16 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 15 2013.10.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 16 2013.12.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 17 2014.02.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 18 2014.04.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 19 2014.06.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 20 2014.09.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 21 2014.11.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 22 2015.02.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 23 2015.04.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 24 2015.06.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 25 2015.09.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 26 2015.11.17 AKB49 -Renai Kinshi Jorei- 27 Spiele: 2010.12.23 AKB1/48: Idol to Koishitara... 2011.10.10 AKB1/48: Idol to Guam de Koishitara... 2012.xx.xx AKB48+Me 2012.12.20 AKB1/149 Ren'ai Sousenkyo 2014.xx.xx Sailor Zombie: AKB48 Arcade Edition 2018.08.16 AKB48 Beat Carnival Karten: 2011.12.01 AKB48 Trading Collection BOX Kalender: 2011.12.09 AKB48 Official Calendar Box 2012 CHEER UP! -Anata ni Egao wo Todokemasu-